Digimon: A Rift In Time
by Digital Writer
Summary: Sean Motomiya, is sent back in time thirty years. Along with possibly the most powerful Digimon there is Millenniummon. Can he find the help he needs to not only save the past, but the future?
1. Chapter 1: Time Warp

A Rift In Time

Chapter 1: Time Warp

Sean Motomiya, the son of Davis Motomiya, and Kari Kamiya. Was in the battle of his life, the dark Digimon Millenniummon had him and his Digimon partner, AreoVeedramon on the ropes. Though Sean was not alone in this fight it seemed like he was. His cousin Kyle Kamiya fought along side him.

"Kyle we need to get a leg up in this fight." Screamed Sean

"Well, how do propose that?" Asked Kyle.

" I have an idea. "Distract him, so AreoVeenmon can attack him from the air, hopefully it will give us an edge." Said Sean

"Let's do it." Agreed Kyle

"AreoVeemon, Risegraymon go!" They both commanded

The two Digimon went in, but as Risegratmon got close Millenniummon pulled out a trick.

"Time Displacement!"

The earth began to shake, as the Risegraymon retreated.

"No, I can't let him get away again!" Yelled Sean.

"Sean, what are you doing?"

"Ending this." Said Sean "Areoveedramon attack!"

Just as the two got close the rift pulled them up into it. They both disappeared into the wormhole.

Sean woke up a few minutes later next to Demiveemon.

"Where are we? It looks like home but…. But it feels different, somehow."

Just then, Sean felt a heavy thud against the side of his head. As he readied himself for combat, he noticed it was just a soccer ball. That's when he noticed a young boy running at him in a panic.

"I'm so sorry man! I didn't know my own strength sometimes." The young man said with a laugh

"No, problem, it happens to me a..."

Sean stopped talking when notice the guy looked oddly familiar.

"Are you ok? Asked Davis " or did that Soccer ball give you a concussion?"

Sean stared at the young man. He knew him from somewhere, but where?

"No, here sorry I'm just having Deja Vu." said Sean.

"Alright I'm Davis by the way."

That's when Sean realized exactly who the young man was.

"I'm Sean."

"Hey, want to join, we could use an extra player?"

"No, sorry, I'm busy right now"

"Oh, ok, see you around, then, I guess"

Davis ran back to his soccer game.

"Was that your Dad?" Asked Demiveemon.

"Yeah, a younger version of him." Said Sean. "I think we should find out where we are."

Sean and Demiveemon walked into the city. Sean wasn't sure to make of the whole situation. He knew something was up, and had an idea of what had happened, but felt it was too early to make assumptions. Eventually, Sean was able to get his hands on a newspaper. The date read July 15th 2010.

"What's wrong it looks you've seen a ghost."

"We have a problem Demoveemon we're 30 years in the past." Said Sean

"What? How's that possible?

"The rift that Millenniummon made"

"What about it?"

Well, Millenniummon exists outside of time, so the rift he made must have somehow spit us into the past"

"Well, how do get back?"

" ….I don't know Demiveemon"

"We need to find Izzy.

Sean walked around an Odaiba, not too familiar with anything around him. He looked at all the people, who had kept taking on their cell phones. I don't understand this time period at all. Sean thought to himself. They walk around not knowing what is to coming, their world could be ending at any moment and they don't even notice. Sean continued to walk along looking for anything familiar. He finally decides to look Izzy up on the computer that was on his armband. Someone saw him working on the touch screen display. "Hey, is that the new Google beta?" asked a stranger. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" replied Sean. "I'm a self proclaimed technical expert." Said the stranger.  
"Yeah sure man, it's the latest Google technology." Said Sean. "I knew it," said the Tech expert. " Can I take a picture of you using it, for my blog" "No, I'm in a hurry, sorry" said Sean. After a few minutes of walking and avoiding so called tech experts, he finally reached Izzy's apartment building.

"Demiveemon I need you to keep quite ok?"

"Why?"

"Cause, my Dad has the only Veemon, right now." Said Sean. "So I don't want people to ask questions."

"Oh, I see. Seen but not heard. Like a common house pet."

Sean ignored Demiveemon and knocked on the door. Izzy's Mom answered.

"Hi is Izzy home?"

"Yes he is, are you one of his friends?"

"Umm, yeah, a friend."

"Oh good, Izzy's been moping around the house all day. A friendly face ought to cheer him up." She turned around and shouted "Izzy! One of your friends is here to see you!"

"Ok, Mom I'll be out in a minute." Izzy said

Izzy approached the door and quickly put on a mask of utter confusion.

"Umm, do I know you?"

"Well, yes… kind of, well, not yet." Sean said.

"I don't understand." Izzy said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Give me five minutes and I can clear all your confusion up."

"I'm going back to my room."

Izzy turned to leave when Sean shouted, "Your Digimon is named Tentomon

"How…. How do you know that? Have you been spying on me? What are you some sort of creep? Get away from me!"

"Izzy, please, give me five minutes and I'll clear this whole thing up. If my story doesn't convince you, I'll leave. Five minutes of your time, that's all I'm asking for."

Izzy looked Sean up and down. "And why should I give you the time of day?"

"What are you going to do? Go back to your room and mope around?" said Sean.

Izzy, somewhat offended, looked Sean in the eye as if to come back with a clever rebuttal, but after a few seconds of silence, looked at the ground and said, "fine, follow me".

Izzy took Sean up to his room where Sean told the story of the time crevice.

"So a Digimon named Millenniummon dragged you here?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah, basically and I don't know how get back to my time."

"How do you expect me to help exactly?"

"Well, I was hoping you could analyze this." Sean removed what seemed to look like a USB Drive from his armband.

"Prodigious, that's amazing, where did you get that?"

"You and your daughter made them actually."

Izzy looked disturbed.

"Me and my what?"

"Daughter, Izzy, in the future you have a daughter who is just as bright as you."

Izzy sat back in disbelief. "Wow, I'm a dad"

"So, do you believe I'm legit now?"

"Yeah….yeah I believe you"

"Awesome" Sean said, "I need you to look through that. I'll be back."

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Izzy.

"I need to find someone."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Oh come on! You dragged me into this whole thing, I think I deserve to know who-"

Sean, somewhat annoyed, snapped "Just analyze the USB drive, I'll be back later" and walked out the door.

Izzy shouted from behind "Fine! But be careful who you interact with, it may affect the timeline, or something."

"I'll keep that in mind" said Sean as he walked away, determined to find his mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Future Shock

Episode 2: Future Shock

Sean left the apartment to try and find his Mom's childhood home. He understood the risk he was undertaking, but he had to at lest see her. Sean was always a mama's boy, but he does have the courage of his father. He looked down the hall of the apartment both ways, to avoid more tech experts. He pushed a few buttons on his armband. Again the display appeared, he typed in his mothers name into the computer looking display and finally found her. The computer display disappeared back into his armband. "Alright" said Sean "Let's do this." Just as he was about to leave the door to Izzy's apartment opened. "I think his belongs to you." Said Izzy. He had Demiveemon in his arms. "Oh, I should be careful were I leave him." Sean said with a laugh. "Yeah, please do, you know Davis Motomiya has a Veemon too' said Izzy. "I know" Said Sean As he looked down at his Digimon partner. The light turned on in Izzy's mind. "Oh, you're is son." Said Izzy "That explains how Veemon is your partner." "Yeah, well I need to find someone." Said an egger Sean. He started to leave when Izzy said " Alright I'll work on that USB Drive." Sean had already left the hallway before Izzy could finish.

Sean eventually made it to the apartment building that his mother and uncle grew up in.

"Well." He said to himself "Here goes nothing" He walked up to the door of his Mom and grandparents and finally got enough courage to knock.

Kari answered the door.

"Hi." said Kari with a grin

"Hi, I'm Sean, and my family is new the to the building, so I'm just saying hi." He said nervously.

"Oh, nice to meet you Sean." Said Kari "I'm Kari and this my brother Tia."

"Welcome to the building Sean." Said Tia.

"Good to meet you both." Sean was beginning to sweat. "I was wondering if someone could show me around town." Said Sean, he could feel the nervous sweat drops falling off his hair.

Kari gave him a confused look. "I don't mean to impose, it's fine if you can't." Just then Deemiveemon kicked Sean in his stomach. This made Sean let out a grunt. Kari looked down at the little Digimon. That can't be another Veemon, could it? She thought to herself. "Sure, I can show you around Sean." Said Kari "I'll be back in a hour or so Tia." Tia looked up from the couch, he to notice the little Digimon in Sean's arms. "Ok. Kari" Said a confused Tia. The two walked out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"So, Sean where are you from." Asked Kari

"I'm from Hightview Terrace originally, but my Dad got a new job in town." Said Sean as he began to clam down.

"This may sound crazy Sean, but have we met?" Kari asked with a puzzled look in her face.

Sean became nervous again. "No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure I can't shake this feeling that I've met you before." Said Kari

"I just have one of those faces I guess." said Sean nervously. Just then Demiveemon let out a sneeze. Witch sent Sean into a panic. I can't let realize who I am. "Did your toy just sneeze? Asked Kari " No that would be crazy" replied Sean as he glared at his Digimon partner. Then he thought to himself, wait she has a Digimon how could she think mine is a toy?

"Oh, shoot," said Kari. "I'm late for Davis' soccer game." "You're more then welcome to come if you want."

"Well I shouldn't I need to be somewhere." Said Sean.

"Come on it will be fun." Said Kari with a grin.

"Ok I'll go." Said Sean reluctantly.

They arrived at the soccer field, Sean's face turned to a pal white like he was going to be sick. The row that Kari walked to was full of his friend's parents. Not that Sean didn't get along with them it was weird to see them as teenagers.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Kari

"No problem Kari." Said T.K. "The game is about to start."

"Who's the new guy?" Asked Yolei

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys this is Sean, he is new to town, and I was showing him around town." Said Kari

"Hi Sean, I'm Yolei, that's Cody, and T.K."

"Nice to meet you Sean." Said both T.K. and Cody.

"Nice to meet you both." Sean said.  
T.K. leaned in close to Kari and whispered, "Is that Demiveemon sitting on his lap?"  
"Yeah, it's a Demiveemon, but I'm not to sure how he got one, since Davis is the only one with a Veemon." Replied Kari  
"So, should we keep an eye on him?" Asked T.K.  
"I've been doing that since I met him, he doesn't seem to be evil or anything." Said Kari.  
"Alright, I trust your judgment on this one." Said T.K. with a grin as he put his arm around Kari and gave her a kiss. Sean had a confused look on his face, in his time T.K. was married to someone else. Plus his Mom never mentioned that she had dated T.K. in High School. Sean quickly turned away once T.K. looked up. As the game went on Sean began to realize Dad wasn't exaggerating his soccer skills. Even though Ken was the tactical leader Davis put his words in to action. Davis and Ken led the team to a commanding victory. The gang walked down to congratulate Davis and Ken on their victory.

"You guys played great today." Said Kari

"Hey, Kari did you see my sweet deek?" Asked Davis

Sean couldn't help but laugh. Davis wasn't happy about Sean's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Davis

"Your deek." Said Sean "If someone moves to their left they can easily take the ball from you." "Plus the play you ran when you used it if he had gotten the ball he would have scored rather easily as well."

Everyone laugh, but Davis since his best move was broken apart by some guy he had just met. Just as Davis was about to reply a light on Sean's armband began to light up. He quickly covered his arm to hide the light.

"I need to get going, if I'm late to dinner my Mom will kill me." Before anyone could say anything Sean left.

"Who was that kid?" Asked Ken

"That was Sean, a new guy in Kari's apartment building." Replied Yolei.

"I don't like him." Said Davis.

"You don't like him since he blew you best soccer move out of water." Said T.K.

Everyone laughed. Kari looked up at the walkway where Sean was. She thought to herself, I know I know him but I just can't place it.

Sean started the journey back to Izzy's apartment. "Can we stop and get something to eat?" asked Deemiveemon. Sean really wanted to kick the little Digimon in to river, but thought getting something to eat would be better. "Sure pal, we can pick something up on our way back to Izzy's" replied Sean. "How come you are trying to hide me from everyone?" asked Deemiveemon "Cause my Dad and I both have Veemon as our partner Digimon, it would confuse everyone, plus I don't what them finding out who I really am, and I don't what it would do to the timeline." The little Digimon looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong?" asked Sean "I miss our home." Said Demiveemon "I know pal." Said Sean "I miss it to, but don't worry we'll be back home soon." "Now lets go get a burger."

Kari returned back to her apartment after the soccer game. Tia was on the phone with Izzy.

"What do mean Izzy?" asked Tia

"_I mean that we need to keep our eyes open to anything weird, since the Digital plane is off balance." Said Izzy _

"This was caused by a Digimon you say, how could one be that powerful, to rip time like that?" asked Tia

"_I don't know, but this kid named Sean seems to know a little more about this whole thing, and I'm waiting for him." Said Izzy._

"Wait Sean, I met a Sean earlier he said he just moved into my building, Izzy who is this guy? Said Tia.

"_Wish I knew all I got out of him was more questions then answers, but the Digimon that created this imbalance dragged him here as well." Replied Izzy_.

"Ok keep me posted Izzy, Bye," said Tia. Kari had puzzled look on he face. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Izzy thinks the Digital and Real words are in danger." Said Tia.

"From who, this time?" asked Kari. "A Digimon called Millenniummon, he can move through time and space." Said Tia.

"What does Sean have to do with all of this?" asked Kari.

"Izzy didn't say, I think he isn't telling me everything though." Said Tia.

"I'm going to Izzy's, I need some answers." Said Kari.

"Answers what do you mean by that?" asked Tia. "

I tell you when I get back." Said Kari. She walked out of her building and headed towards Izzy's apartment. I need to find out who this guy is. Kari thought to herself. Why do I get the feeling I know him, somehow. As she continued on her walk towards Izzy's she found Sean with Deemiveemon at local burger shop. She deicide to stay out of his line of sight, and follow him, maybe then she could find her answers.

Sean finshed his burger, grabbed his Digimon and headed back to Izzy's apartment. He was eager to see what Izzy had found out about Millenniummon. "Feeling better?" he asked his Digimon. Demiveemon nodded his head. While walking back, Sean kept looking back. Why am I getting the feeling I'm being followed? He thought to himself. "Everything ok, Sean?" asked Demiveemon. "Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just a little on edge." Replied Sean. "Maybe you should have gotten a milkshake, I know they make me feel, better." Said Deemiveemon. Sean just laugh at the little Digimon. Finally Sean made it back to Izzy's apartment.

"Hey Izzy, what did you find out?"Asked Sean

"Well not whole lot actually." Said Izzy. "But one thing does puzzle me though."

"What part confuses you, maybe I can clear it up?" Said Sean.

"Well Millenniummon attacks to start with, they disrupt time and space in the digital world." Said Izzy

"Correct, his attacks take a toll on the Digital World itself." Said Sean  
"I was afaid of that" Said Izzy "Why, is that?" Asked Sean.  
"Well, the Digital Wrold and our World are connected." Said Izzy "When something disrupts the balance, the two worlds blend together, Digimon appear in our world in other words."  
"But that has happened before, my parents have talked about it." Said Sean  
"It has happened before, but not like this." Said Izzy. "The power levels weren't this high, Mellennimmon could destroy both worlds, if he isn't stopped."  
"How do we stop him?" asked Sean

"Well I don't have that answer yet, but I found that when he attacks he leaves a trail." Said Izzy.

"Can we track it?" Asked Sean

"Possibly, but I have a theory that Millenniummon also lives outside of time and space." Said Izzy.

"How can that be?" Asked Sean

"It's simple actually." Said Izzy.

"Think of Millenniummon as a file, if part of the file is deleted, and the other part isn't, the file is still there but the computer can't read it."

"Wait so part of Millenniummon isn't there?" Asked Sean

"Exactly, Millenniummon is a broken file." Said Izzy.

"Wow, I don't know what to do now. Said Sean

"Don't worry I sure we can find a way, no Digimon has stopped us yet. Said Izzy.

Just then there was a knock on Izzy's bedroom door.

"Izzy Kari is here for you." Izzy's mom called.

"Okay" replied Izzy. "I wonder why Kari is here?"

Sean's eyes grew large. Did she follow me here? He thought to himself.

"Kari, what can I do for you?" Asked Izzy.

"Is there a guy named Sean here?" asked Kari.

"I can't answer that." Said Izzy "I don't even know a Sean."

"Izzy you're a horrible lair." Said Kari as she headed to Izzy's room.

"Wait don't go in there Kari." Yelled Izzy.

Kari opened the door to find Sean sitting with is Demiveemon.

"Ok, Sean who are you really, and why do I feel I've met you?"

Sean looked at Izzy. "Tell her, with what Millenniummon did I don't see how the time line can destroyed anymore." Said Izzy

Sean took a deep breath before talking. "Well you may know me since well I'm your future son." Said Sean

Kari heard those words and fainted.

Kari awoke a few minutes later with Izzy, Sean, and Demiveemon standing over her.

"That could have gone better" said Sean.

"At lest she didn't hurt herself." Said Izzy

Demiveemon was now standing on Kari's chest. "Hi I'm Sean's Digimon partner." Demiveemon said with a grin. "I figured as much Demiveemon, but could you possibly get off of my chest, I can't breathe." Said Kari.

She sat up and looked at Sean. "So your my son?" She said. "Yup, that I am." Sean said.

Kari put her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe this, how did you get here?" Asked Kari

"I was dragged here by Millenniummon, a Digimon that can move through time." Sean said.

"Well you know we will help you beat him, Sean no matter what it takes." Said Kari.

"I don't mean to be rude here, but I can't allow you to do that." Sean said sternly.

"Why not?" Asked Kari

"Cause I can't lose you again." Sean said with tears in his eyes.

"What happened in your time exactly?" Asked Izzy

Sean wiped the tears from is eyes. "Well the first time Millenniummon showed his face the original Degiestin wanted to handle it." "You all ventured into the Digital World, for what seemed liked days." "Before long we got worried so a few of us went to find you guys" "When we found the battle sight there were no survivors." "Since that moment I vowed to destroy that monster at all cost." Said Sean with anger in this voice.

"Sean you can't beat something like that on your own!" Said Kari

"I agree with Kari, Millenniummon isn't something one person should take on by themselves." Said Izzy.

"I refuse to lose anyone else to him, I can't let anyone else get hurt I won't allow it." Said Sean

"Sean your not alone in this anymore, you have me Tia, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Davis, Cody, and all the other Digistenin on your side this time." Said Kari. "We haven't found an enemy that we couldn't beat."

"You're right, I've put this whole thing my shoulders, and forgot I had a team behind me." Said Sean "Izzy tell the other to meet us tomorrow, we have a Digimon to find." Said Sean.

"Alright sounds like plan." Said Izzy left the room to set up the meeting with the other Digidestin. "Sean, where are you staying?" asked Kari. Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess you can stay with Tia and me since you are family after all." Said Kari. "Actually I may be able to get my own place." Said Sean "How can you do that, you don't technically exist" "True, but I can make it seem like I do for a shirt period of time." Said Sean "How is that possible?" asked Kari. "Easy let me show you." Said Sean. He walked up to Izzy's computer. "Alright, let's see if can remember how to do this." Sean pulled out another USB drive from his armband. "Give me the name of a near by hotel." Said Sean "Holiday Inn." Said Kari. "Alright, lets do this." Sean began to type furiously fast and after a few minutes he looked up at his Mom. "I now have a place to stay with a view of the city." "How did you do that?' asked Kari. "In simple terms I faked out the computer system." Said Sean "How did you pay for that?" asked Kari with her arms crossed. "Well that part is tricky, since I haven't been born yet, it's kind of hard for me to pay for it." Said Sean "Sean Kamiya, you can't hack yourself a hotel room." Said Kari sternly. "My last name isn't Kamiya but that's unimportant." Said Sean "Plus I did pay for it technically." Kari looked at her son with a disappointed look. "Fine I don't like what you did, but a lest you have a place to stay, plus explain this whole thing to my parents would be crazy." Said Kari laughing a little. "Yeah, plus I've heard horror stories about Grandma's cooking." Said Sean. The two of them laughed. Izzy returned to his room. "Did you touch my computer?" he asked. "Yeah, I had to get a place to stay." Said Sean "Don't worry they won't find you, they can't trace my armband." Izzy gave Sean a confused looked as he walk by him and back to his computer. "I should probably get going." Said Kari. "I should get going too, it's been a long day." Said Sean "Alright guys see you both tomorrow." Said Izzy as he walked them both out.

For most of the walk back to Sean's hotel room it was quiet. All the quiet did for Sean was make him think about how the last few hours went for him. He went from battling a monster to seeing a younger version of everyone he knew. He couldn't help but notice that his Mom and Dad were on two different pages at the moment. Sean finally broke the silence that seemed to linger for days. "So, you and T.K. what's going on there?" Sean asked his Mom "What do mean?" asked Kari. "I mean I can't get over you two it's weird for me to see you act like that." Said Sean. "So based on that comment I'm guessing T.K. isn't your Dad." Said Kari with some disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Said Sean. "No, it's fine." Replied Kari. "It's weird to think of myself as a Mom." "Well, I'd say your doing ok, at lest with me anyway." Said Sean with a grin. "What do mean by that." Said Kari. "Did I not mention you also have a daughter?" Said Sean "Wow, this is a lot to take in." said Kari. "I'm sorry I need to keep quiet sometimes." Said Sean "Well, now that you mention it." Said Kari with a grin. "Ha-ha you got me there." Said Sean. "Well this is where I'm staying for the next few days." "Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Kari "Yeah, see you then." Said Sean "Good Night Sean, I know we can beat Millenniummon." Said Kari "I know that, don't worry about me, Demiveemon won't let anyone near me during the night." Said Sean "Ha-ha that's good." Said Kari as she continued home. "Good night, Mom." Whispered Sean as he walked into the hotel.

Kari finally made it home after what seemed like a day that just wouldn't end. She walked straight into her home and fell on top of her bed. Tia came into her room to make sure his sister was okay. "You all right, Kari?" asked Tia. "Ever had you entire present and future shattered in a matter of hours?" asked Kari "Well, I maybe once, but I can't be sure." Said Tia with a grin. "I'm serious Tia, I just had my whole world rocked." Said Kari Tia, pulled up the office chair up from Kari's desk and took a seat in it. "Ok, I'm listening." said Tia. "Sean is my future son." Said Kari. "Okay that's definitely up there on the weirdness scale." Said Tia. "Tia, how do I handle this situation, I can't tell T.K." said Kari "Okay, but I think you may want to mention it to since you might be spending more time with him." Said Tia "T.K. isn't Sean's father." Said Kari with a sad look on her face. "Is this way you're in weird mood, Kari your eighteen." Said Tia "If you and T.K. don't get married witch is apparently going to happen don't worry about it, if it'd not meant to be there is nothing you can do to change that." "Tia I needed to hear that, thanks." Said Kari. "You're welcome, I do have my moments, plus I'm technically an uncle now, this is a great situation for me." Said Tia with a big grin. Kari grabbed her pillow and threw it at her brother as he walked back into his room. "Oh, by the way T.K. called earlier, you might want to call him back." Said Tia. "Okay, I'm sure he is worried about me by know." Replied Kari. Tia walked out of his sister's room, and Kari grabbed her phone to call T.K.  
_"Hello?"_ "Hey, sorry I'm calling you back so late." _"No, problem Kari, what took you so long to get back home?" _"I had report due for English, so I went to the library and just lost track of time." _"Oh, okay. Did you get Izzy's phone call about the meeting tomorrow?"_ "Yeah, I did." _"Do know what it's about?"_ "I don't any idea T.K. sorry." _"I really didn't expect you to know, but I had to ask."_ "Haha, alright I'm tired I'll see you tomorrow morning before school." _"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning, I love you Kari."_ "Love to T.K., bye." "Bye." Kari placed her phone back on her desk, she hated that she had to lie to T.K. but right now it was just easier for to do then explain the truth. Kari crawled back into bed and look at the ceiling; she knew the next few days were going to be long and difficult for her. Kari just sighed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Speak In Tongues and Cheek

Chapter 3: Speak In Tongues and Cheek

Kari couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was what Sean said, how not only would have a son, but how she would get to see him grow up. How could I be so reckless, she thought. Kari noticed that Gotomon was looking at her. "You ok Kari?" Asked Gotomon

"No, I'm not" Kari confessed

"Why not?"

"Do you remember the person who came to the door today?"

"Yeah, that Sean kid what about him"

"He is my future son."

"Wow, Kari is that what is keeping you up?"

"No, he told Izzy and me that I get killed by Millenniummon.

"Kari, you can't focus on what might happen, you can't live your live in constant fear of what may happen."

"You're right Gotomon, I shouldn't worry about it"  
"Plus would I let anything happen you?"  
"I know you would do your best to protect me."  
"Alright, good-night Gotomon."  
"Good-night Kari."

Kari's mind finally let her sleep for a few hours. She was awoken by her alarm clock; she rolled over and noticed it had gone off a half hour late. "I'm going to be late for school" she muttered under her breath. She grabbed her cell phone, car keys, backpack, and headed off to what she thought would be a long day.

Davis was at his locker trying to open it. "Come on you stupid thing." He said

"Davis, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked T.K.

"Yeah, sure just give me one second here." Replied Davis forcing his locker open.

"What's up, T.K.?" Asked Davis While grabbing some books out of his locker.

"Has Kari been acting weird ever since Sean got here, or is it just me?" Asked T.K.

"Isn't that something you should ask her?" Asked Davis.

"Probably, but I can't shake this feeling that Sean means something to her."

"How is that possible they just met yesterday?" asked Davis.

"Well, she left the game yesterday in a rush, plus she didn't answer my text or phone calls yesterday." Added T.K.

"Did she give you a reason why he didn't answer you?" asked Davis.  
"She said she was studying all afternoon." Replied T.K.  
"Listen, all I'm going to say is this, don over think things, I'm sure Kari as a good reason why she didn't answer your text or calls." Said Davis  
"You're right Davis I'm going crazy". Said T.K.  
"I'd never thought you'd say those word T.K. said Davis while rubbing the back of his head.

Just then Kari walked up. "Morning guys." She said as she gave T.K. a kiss.

"We'll I'm off to English you guys later." Said Davis.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Kari.  
"Oh, you know guy stuff." Said T.K.  
"You are such a bad liar T.K." Replied Kari as she playfully punched his arm.  
T.K. laughed and put his arm around her. "You're amazing Kari." Said T.K.  
Kari blushed and kissed T.K. on his check. The bell rang for them to get to class; Kari and T.K. kissed one last time and headed off to class. As Kari walked away from T.K. she could help but think that no matter how good it felt to be with T.K. that it would eventually end between them. She didn't want to think about it, but no matter how hard she tried it always seemed to crawl into her consciousness. Kari just sighed as she walked into her English class.

Kari placed her bag on the floor and took her seat next to Davis. Davis was working on his homework assignment from last night. Kari looked at her friend quickly trying to finish his homework, he'll tell that because of his busy soccer schedule he just doesn't have time do to do homework.  
"Why don't you just do your homework at home Davis?" asked Kari  
"I don't know, I think the rush of having only two minutes to finish gives me a rush." Replied Davis. Kari just laughed at Davis' response.

"You always mange to make me laugh Davis and I really needed a laugh." Said Kari with a grin.

"Hahaha, glad I could help, Kari." Said Davis rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"Sorry I left your game early yesterday." Said Kari  
"No problem, Kari I understand." Said Davis with a grin.  
Kari was about to reply to Davis when some else decided to chime in on their conversation.  
"Hi, Davis." Said Trisha with a flirtatious grin.  
"Hi Trisha how are you doing?" asked Davis.  
"Not as good as you did yesterday in your soccer game." Said Trisha  
"Oh, you saw me play yesterday." Said Davis as he blushed a deep red.  
The whole conversation made Kari sick to her stomach. Trisha and Kari mad eye contact, which ended the conversation.  
"Well, I will you see you around cutie." Said Trisha  
"Ok, see you later." Said Davis who was still bright red.  
Davis still had a grin on his face when looked back at Kari, who had a disappointed, look on her face. Davis just slid down his seat when he saw Kari's look.  
"What do you see in her?" asked Kari  
"I don't know she's hot." Replied Davis "Wait why do you care anyway?"  
Kari just froze for a second, "_Am I jealous that Davis was flirting with Trisha? _She thought to herself. "_No, I just don't want to see Davis get hurt, right?"  
_"Hello, earth to Kari, are you there?" said Davis.  
Kari looked at Davis with a confused look on her face.  
"I'm sorry Davis what were we talking about?" asked Kari.  
"The whole Trisha thing, that just happened." Said Davis.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all." Said Kari "We're both on the cheer team, and I know how she treats guys." Davis' face showed a little disappointment, even though he no longer had feelings for Kari, he always had weird feeling when it came to her. The fact that openly flirting with Trisha in front of her didn't get any short of reaction out of her just cemented the idea in his head. Kari and T.K. were meant to be.  
"Oh, thanks for looking out for me Kari, it means a lot." Said Davis with a grin.  
"No problem Davis, we're friends and that's what friends do." Replied Kari.  
Kari looked away from Davis, and placed her head inside her book. "_I reacted that way because I didn't want to see Davis get hurt. My intentions were good, plus I'm with T.K., Davis had his chance with me. Oh why me, why can't it be someone else?"_ Kari placed her hands on her face, and sighed.

During lunch Davis, decided not to sit with Kari, T.K. and the others, he thought it would be better if spent some time with his soccer coach Tai. "Davis over here." Called T.K. Davis walked over to his group of friends, but didn't sit. "Are you going to sit?" Asked Cody. "No, I have a meeting with Tai about some scholarships for next year." Replied Davis.  
"Oh, well just remember to be at Izzy's at five." Said Yoeli.  
"Don't worry I get out of practice at 4, Tai is the coach so he and I can just leave early if we have to." Said Davis. "So I'll see you guys later then." The group said good-bye to their friend and went back to enjoying each others company. "Was Davis acting weird or was it just me?" asked T.K. "Well when isn't Davis acting weird." Added Cody.  
"I mean weirder then usual." Said T.K."

"Well maybe he is worried about that soccer scholarship, I mean Davis isn't exactly a 4.0 student." Said Yolie.  
"Maybe, but when does Davis ever doubt himself especially when it comes to his soccer skills." Said T.K.

"Kari you've know Davis the longest maybe you can find out what is wrong with him." Said Cody.  
"I can give it a shot, I don't how munch I can get out of him, if anything." Said Kari.  
"Come on Kari it's Davis, he'll do anything if you ask him to do it." Said Yolie.  
"I agree with Yolie, plus we need Davis not to be distracted especially when Izzy calls these Digidestin meetings." Said T.K.  
"Alright I'll talk to him, but I can't guarantee anything." Said Kari.

Davis was deep in thought while walking to see Tai. _Maybe I'm over thinking what happened earlier with Kari. I mean we've known each other for years, and know she wouldn't want me to get hurt. Why do I have to have these feelings, I thought that once she and T.K. started dating these feelings would go away. That's why I need to get as far away from here as possible, I won't let my feelings get in the way of Kari's happiness. _Davis opened the door to Tai's office, to find him on the phone.  
"Yeah, I can send those over by the end of the day." Said Tai to the scout

"Okay thanks, bye."  
"Hey, Tai do you have a minute?" Asked Davis.  
"Yeah of course, pull up a seat, what's up Davis." Said Tai.  
"I was wondering if Kyoto was still interested in me?' Asked Davis  
"I think so, but I thought Odaiba and Tokyo were you top choices?" asked Tai. "Why the sudden interest in Kyoto?"

"I'm just trying to keep my options open, and I thought they were offering me a good scholarship." Said Davis.  
"Well they are Davis, but this doesn't seem like you, once your mind in set on something you usually go for it." Said Tai. "Is there another reason why your looking get out of Odaibi?"  
"No, I just thought about all of my choices and realized that I counted out Kyoto to quickly." Said Davis. "I mean they have a really good soccer team, and a good business program."  
"Okay Davis as your coach, I'll help you get to were you want to go, but as a friend I'm going to say this I was really looking forward to playing the next two year with you at Odiaba." Said Tai  
"I know Tai, I was looking forward to it was well, but this could be a good opportunity for me." Said Davis.  
"I understand I'll setup a meeting with a recruiter next week." Said Tai  
"Thanks Tai, I know your bummed out that we won't be teammates again, but don't worry I'll take it easy on you when we play next year." Said Davis with a smile.  
Tai laughed at Davis' comment. "Alright Davis if you say so." Said Tai.  
Davis opened the door to Tai's office to head to his next class.

Kari decided that talking to Davis would be better after the Digidestin meeting. Kari was trying to forget how her morning had started, from the whole Davis and Trisha thing, to her insomnia that kept her up for the majority of the night. Kari was standing at her locker reading a text from Tai. _Davis and I are doing a small practice in the park since we have to be at Izzy's at five, and try to get out of cheer today. I'll see you latter. _Kari was about to send Tai a reply when T.K. wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, you ready to go?" asked T.K.  
"Yeah, I just want to send Tai a text real quick and we can go." Said Kari. She quickly sent her brother a text message. "Alright lets get out of here." Kari said with a smile. The two of them walked hand in hand towards the parking lot. "Do you think we'll make it" asked T.K.

This was the last thing Kari needed at the moment, since she already knew the answer.  
"Does it matter, I mean we can't just think about that we're still teenagers." Kari replied "You don't think about us like that?" asked T.K with a little disappointment in voice. Kari grabbed T.K.'s hands. "T.K. of course I've thought about the white picket fence, and kids, with you, but I don't let those thoughts control me" Said Kari.  
"Kari, I can't think of my life without you." Said T.K. Those words cut Kari deep, like a knife right in her chest. She knew that she and T.K. won't get married, but she couldn't tell him that.  
"T.K. we're still young isn't it a little early to be saying those things." Said Kari. "I'm not trying make you feel bad, I'm just being realistic." Said Kari  
"I know Kari I understand completely." Said T.K. with a disappointed look on his face.  
Kari gave T.K. a kiss. "How about we don't worry our future and we enjoy time as it now." Said Kari. "I mean we have each other and our friends what else do we need?"  
"You're right Kari, I'm sorry I even brought it up." Said T.K. with a smile.  
"I'll see you at Izzy's later." Said Kari.  
"Of course, I'm curious as to why Izzy is doing this, seems weird." Said T.K.  
"You know Izzy, he probably made a breakthrough on one of his Digital World theories." Said Kari.

"Yeah, your probably right." Said T.K. "I'll see you then."

Sean got tired of sitting in his hotel room, and thought it would be good for him to get some fresh air. He bought a backpack to hide Demiveemon, and went on his way. Odiaba looked so different to him. In this time they had digital billboards that would update themselves ever few minutes on the latest News, Sports, and Entertainment headlines. Not to mention most people in this time period seemed rather oblivious to the things happening around them. Sean's walked eventually lead him to the park. He found a bench and placed his backpack next to him.  
"Can I come out of this thing?" asked Demiveemon shaking the backpack.  
"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Said Sean. "I guess I forgot about you." Demiveemon wasn't to happy to hear he had been forgotten in a small little bag.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Sean.  
"You forgot that you put me in a backpack!?' Said Demiveemon angrily.  
"Well it couldn't have been as bad as when Gotomon locked you in the closet." Said Sean laughing.  
"It's not funny, I'm still scared of small dark places." Replied Demiveemon.  
"Come on Davis we don't have a lot of time." Said Tai.  
"Sorry, I had to get gas." Replied Davis.  
Sean heard the voices of his father and uncle coming from down the path. "Quick Demiveemon get in the backpack." Said Sean with a sense of urgency in is voice.  
"Already, come on Sean, just tell them already." Said Demiveemon.  
No, I can't risk it, telling Mom was already a risk I shouldn't have taken." Said Sean grabbing the small Digimon and putting him in the backpack. Just as Sean closed the bag Tai and Davis came to the bench he was sitting at.  
"Davis will you hurry up! Yelled Tai. As he turned around he noticed Sean sitting at the bench.  
"Sorry my Mom called me." Answered Davis. Tia couldn't help but use he future nephew to embarrass Davis a little.  
"Hey, you're Sean right?" Asked Tai. Sean looked at his future uncle with a confused look.  
"Yeah, we met yesterday." Sean Answered.

"You know Davis we could use an extra guy to help us out." Said Tai. Davis saw that Sean was sitting at bench. Davis still was steamed that he ripped best soccer move to shreds.  
"I think were ok, Tai." Said Davis Sternly.

"No, I think we could use him, then we can work on Penalty Kicks." Said Tai. "Are you ok with that Sean?" Sean looked up at both of them; he could tell that his uncle was up to something.  
"Um, I really don't play soccer, I'm more of a baseball guy." Said Sean  
"See he doesn't play soccer Tai, come on we don't have a lot of time." Said Davis. Sean made eye contact with Tai. Tia shot him a look that made him change his mind.  
"You know what I think I will help you guys out." Said Sean. Davis' jaw dropped when he heard Sean.  
"Alright lets get started." Said Tai.

The three guys walk towards the goal of the soccer field. Tai placed the ball a little behind the line of the goalie box. Davis shot Sean a dirty look as Tai walked up to them.  
"Alright you guys up for a little contest?" asked Tai.  
"Yeah, I'm the king of PKs." Said Davis. Sean just looked at his future father and thought to himself _"What my Mom sees in my Dad is amazing, I was told he was a leader when he was younger. All I see is someone who is a little over confident." _ Tai took Sean out of his thought. "Sean are you ok with that?' asked Tai.  
"Yeah, I'm game." Replied Sean.  
"Alright we each get five kicks, one makes the most wins." Said Tai. "Davis you start and I'll be the goalie"  
Tai and Davis took there places on the field, Sea stood off at on the side. Sean got lost in his own thoughts. "_Well at lest I can see my Dads soccer skills, while he is in his prime." _ Davis lined up for his first kick. The ball hit the net past Tai's hand in the top right corner. "Nice shot Davis." said Tai. Davis made four out of his five kicks. "Davis why don't you sit this one out, Sean can you play goalie?" asked Tai.  
"Yeah, I can play goalie." Sean replied. While changing spots Davis hit Sean with his shoulder.  
"Watch where you're going." Yelled Davis. Sean just let it go, _"I'll just beat him with my skills."_ He thought to himself. Sean took his place in front of the goal, and did a couple of quick stretches to get his legs loose. "Let do this." Called Sean.  
Tai launched the ball towards the bottom left corner. Sean quickly drove at blocked the ball with his left hand. Davis was somewhat impressed. Knowing that Tai had set the record for goal scored in a season at the high school. Tai was somewhat stunned at what he saw, not too many people can block his kicks. Sean tossed the ball back to Tai, who reset it back to its original spot. Tai decided to use his best move on Sean, just see how good he really was. Tia pulled his leg back, and kicked the bottom left part of the ball. This caused the ball to slice threw the air at an awkward angel. Sean thought the ball was going to the right, he set his feet to move in that direction. At the last moment he saw that the ball was going go left, he jumped to his left, and somehow got to the ball. Tai and Davis were both stunned that Sean had had that block.

"Ok I think I'm out of his game." Said Tai. Sean stood up and swiped the grass off of himself, and began to walk towards Tai and Davis. "Sean it's your turn, but remember you have to make all five shots to beat Davis." Said Tai. "Davis why don't play goalie?" "Alright" Replied Davis.

Sean placed the ball in front of him, and lunched the ball at the goal. Davis jumped in the air, but just missed it. "_Lucky shot"_ Davis thought to himself. Before Davis could blink Sean had made his first four shots. It all came down to this one shot for Sean. He knew right where to place the kick. He that Davis doesn't move to his left as fast as his right. Sean lined up his kicked and fired his shot. Davis moved to his left and missed it by a few inches. Davis was shocked that he missed that ball. "Nice shot Sean." Said Tai giving Sean a high five to congratulate him on his victory. Davis picked up the ball and joined the other two. "I guess I was wrong about you, you're a pretty good soccer player." Said Davis "Thanks, my Dad thought me everything I know." Said Sean. While shaking Davis' hand "Well he must have been a good player then." Said Davis as pulled out his phone to check the time. "Shot, I got to get going." Said Davis  
"I'll see you later Tai." Davis ran off to his car leaving Sean and Tai alone. "Well I should get going too" said Sean as he grabbed his backpack. Sean was walking away from Tai when Tai said something to him. "I know who you are." Said Tai. Sean stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." said Sean.  
"I know you're my future nephew." Said Tai Sean sighed as he ran his hand down his face.  
"I guess my Mom told you then." Said Sean.  
"Yeah, she brought it up last night." Replied Tai.  
"Can I come out of this backpack then?" asked Demiveemon.  
"Yeah, since Tai knows, I don't see the harm in it." Said Sean while opening his backpack. The little Digimon jumped into Sean's arms.  
"Well I should get going." Said Sean  
"Where do think you're going?' asked Tai.  
"My hotel room, so I can clean up." Replied Sean  
"You're staying with Kari and me." Said Tai. "Our parents are visiting my grandparents this weekend so we don't need to worry about them."  
Demiveemon looked up at Sean with his big eyes. "Alright I guess we stay with them." Said Sean.  
"Good I didn't want to take you by force." Said Tai. Sean rolled his eyes as the three of them headed towards Tai's car.

Kari was working on her homework while she waited for her brother to return from soccer practices with Davis. Kari looked at the clock on her phone it read 4:30 p.m. _I hope Tai gets back_ _soon." _ Kari thought to herself. Then she heard her brother at door with some else. _"Did Davis come here with Tai?" _Kari wondered. Tai opened the door, and he and Sean walked in to the apartment. "Hi, Tai I thought you'd be home sooner, Sean what are you doing here?" asked Kari. "I told him he could stay here since Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend." Replied Tai.  
Kari just shook her head. "Alright I guess, since he is family." Said Kari. Demiveemon jumped down from Sean's arms and onto the floor.

"As long as I don't have to be in a backpack I'm ok with anything." Said Demiveemon. Sean shot a look at his partner.

"You weren't in the backpack at the hotel." Said Sean.

"Come on let the little guy do what he wants, I think I have some clothes you can change into." Said Tai. Sean and Tai left the living room and headed into Tai's room. Demiveemon looked up at Kari. "Are you okay with us staying here? Demiveemon asked.

"I'm fine with it, I agree with Tai you guys are family, I just didn't think I'd have to deal with kids until I was in my twenties." Kari replied. Tai walked out of his room to let Sean change. Kari gave Tai a weird look. "What's wrong Kari?" asked Tai.  
"This whole situation is weird, I mean I somehow I have a teenage son and I'm a teenager myself." Said Kari. Tai placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I think you'll be fine, I mean look at him, he hasn't seem like you did a bad job rising him." Said Tai. Just then Sean came out of Tai's room. He was now wearing a black V-neck T shirt, skinny jeans, with a pair of old Vans. Tai had also given Sean a pair of goggles. Since he was a male Kamyia. Kari just shook her head.  
"If it's any consolation I feel out of place in these clothes. Said Sean.  
"But at lest you look like the people of the time now." Replied Tai. Sean looked at the clothes he was wearing then looked at what he was wearing now.  
"Yeah I guess your right." Said Sean. Kari looked at her watch, and noticed it was almost 5:00  
"Well we need to get to Izzy's." Said Kari.  
"Yeah lets go." Said Tai. The three of them walked out of the apartment.

Sean, Kari, and Tai arrived at Izzy's a little before five. Kari knocked on the door.  
"About time you guys got there." Said Izzy.  
"Sorry, I lost track of time." Said Tai.  
"Of course you did Tai." Said Izzy. He led them into his room where the rest of the Digidestin were. When Izzy opened the door Sean had future shock again. It was weird seeing everyone young. "Are you okay? Kari asked Sean. "Yeah, I'm good." Replied Sean with a smile.  
"Hey, what is Sean doing here?" asked Davis  
"Don't worry Davis everything will be explained soon." Said Izzy. Kari, Tai, and Sean all took their seats, and waited for Izzy to start.  
"Well I'm glad that we're all there, but I wish it was for better news." Said Izzy.  
"What do mean by that Izzy." Asked Matt.  
"I mean both worlds are in danger again." Said Izzy  
"Alright what are we dealing with then?" Asked Sora.  
"I'm going to let Sean explain that." Said Izzy. Sean was shocked that he had to talk.

Sean stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright well I thin I should start of with this." Said Sean "I'm not from here, I'm from the future."  
"How is that even possible?" asked Ken.  
"I wish I knew the answer to that Ken, but I'm afraid I don't." replied Sean. "What I do know is that my world is falling apart, and I'm to stop the thing responsible for it."  
"Who might that be?" asked Joe.  
"Millenniummon."Said Sean.  
"Who is Millenniummon exactly?" asked Cody.  
"I don't know, but his power level is higher then any Digimon I've ever seen before." Said Sean  
"Well we've beaten some power Digimon before, I don't see how this can be any stronger than the Dark Masters, or Apocalymon. Said Tai.  
"I wish I knew more, but I don't all I know is that I need your help to take him down." Said Sean.  
"Well lucky for you I'm always up for a challenge." Said Tai.  
"I can' let you have all the fun. Said Matt.  
'I'm in too, I mean someone as to watch your backs." Said Sora.  
"If Sora is in then I'm in." Said Mimi  
"I in as well, as long as I don't have any tests." Said Joe.  
"I will never let the powers of darkness win." Said T.K.

"You I'm in" Said Kari.  
"If Kari is in then I'm in." Davis said.

"Cody and I are in too." Said Yolie.  
"Me too." Said Ken

"Thanks guys this means a lot." Said Sean.  
"Well I told our Digimon to alert us, if anything weird happens in the Digital World, so all we do now is wait." Said Izzy. With that most of the Digidestin left, the onlys one left were Kari, Tai Davis, Sean, and Izzy. Sean was working on something on is armband when Davis walked up to him. "Hey, so you know the future?" Asked Davis

"With in reason, I can't tell you any winning lotto number or anything." Said Sean

"No, it's nothing like that." Said Davis " I want to know if Kari is happy in your time?" asked Davis "Well, Davis let me tell you. From what I know she got married to some fancy restaurant owner." Repiled Sean

"Oh, a high class guy." Said Davis with some disappointment in his voice

"He is a good guy, he loves her vary much." Said Sean

"Good for her, I'm happy for her." Said Davis as he walked away somewhat disappointed, but he felt better about going to Kyoto. Sean couldn't let his Father walk away with some kind of good news. "Hey Davis, you know you have two kids in the future." Said Sean

"I do!?" Said Davis with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, the older one acts like his Mom, but when he has to he has a fire like you do." Said Sean. "The younger one is a clone of you, soccer buff and so confident in everything."

"Wow, really I have kids." Said Daivs

"Plus your noodle cart takes off and you marry a wonderful girl who is way out of league, so don't worry Davis you and Kari do ok." Said Sean

"That's great, I'm glad thanks for telling me that." Said Davis as he walked out the door of Izzy's apartment. Kari saw him leave and thought now would be a good time to talk to him.  
"Hey, Tai I'm going to walk home so I'll see you later." Said Kari.  
"Um alright Kari." Said Tai. She walked out the door to catch up to Davis who was already outside the apartment.

She finally caught up to him, but he was on the phone with someone. "Okay I can send that in on Monday." Said Davis. "No, thank you coach, we will be in touch." Davis closed his phone.  
"Who was that" Said Kari  
"A college soccer coach." Said Davis as he put his phone in his pocket.  
"So are you officially going to Tokyo University next year?" Asked Kari.  
Davis didn't have the heart to tell her that he was going to Kyoto instead of Tokyo.  
"Yeah it looks like it." Said Davis.  
"Are you doing okay Davis?" asked Kari  
"Yeah, I'm fine why?" replied Davis

"We were just concerned you seemed distanced today at lunch." Said Kari.  
"Oh, no I'm fine don't worry about me." Said Davis. Kari was about to leave the conversation at that but she had another question.  
"Davis, you ever think about your future?" Kari asked Davis.  
"Sometimes I guess, why do you ask?" Replied Davis.  
"I don't know I've just had to rethink my future." Said Kari  
"What do you mean Kari?" asked Davis "Are you not going to become a teacher?"  
"No, still plan on that, but I've learned that who I thought was going to spend it with isn't going to happen." Said Kari as she sat down on a bench. Davis took a seat next to her.  
"Well maybe it's for the best, I mean we're going to be in college soon, and that can open different possibilities" said Davis. Kari looked up at Davis.  
"You're right Davis, but I just wanted to have just a little bit of certainty that's all." Said Kari.

"I understand, but just because one door closes just means another one is going to open." Said Davis. "Thanks Davis I needed to hear that." Said Kari.  
"No problem Kari, glad I could help." Said Davis as he stood up from his seat, and looked at the clock on his phone. "I need to get home, I got some college apps to send in." said Davis.  
"Yeah, I should get going too." Said Kari. The two exchanged a hug and went on there separate ways. As Davis walked away from Kari, she got lost in her thoughts as she walked home. "_Maybe I was wrong, about Davis I mean yeah he still immature at times but he means well."  
"I know T.K. and I don't work out, but I guess I still get married since I have a son."  
"Who do I marry though, I kind of want to know." "Oh boy I have a lot on my mind."_  
Kari continued to think all her way home; she really did have her world rocked. _"I just hope I'm strong enough to handle all of this." _She thought to herself as she opened the door to the apartment that her brother and future son were in. _"I'm just going to enjoy the time I have with T.K. and let things land where they may."_


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Strikes

Authors' Note: Sorry for the long absents in between chapters 3 and 4. College started back up for me, and this got put on the backburner, plus I had major writers block. The good news is I do have a strong foundation for the next two chapters so I should have chapter 5 up sooner rather then later. –Digital Writer

Chapter 4: Darkness Strikes

Sean just kept reliving the same nightmare, Millenniummon defeats him, and sends both worlds into darkness. The shock of his intense dream caused Sean to sit straight up, in a cold sweat. Sean was breathing heavily like he had just ran a marathon. He swiped the sweat from his brow, and checked on Demiveemon who just continued sleep. Sean placed his feet on the floor and put his head into his hands and let out a silent scream. _"I can't do this."_ Sean thought to himself. "_I'm not strong enough to beat him, I mean my parents couldn't beat him. How can I possibly_ _beat Millenniummon. _ Sean got up and opened the door the lead the balcony, he placed his arm on the bars and just looked out the Odiaba skyline. The city looked so peaceful at night, he remembers how during the summer Sean would go camping with his Dad, Uncle and Cousin. Every year Sean would sleep out under the stars, looking up at them would just calm him down. The skyline that night had a similar affect on him. For some reason it reminded him of his childhood. Sean just let out a sigh as he placed his head on his forearms.

Kari sat up in her bed, after having one of her nightmares like she had before getting pulled into the dark ocean. She placed her feet on the floor and walked into the bathroom. As she walked down the hall towards the bathroom she saw Sean standing out on the balcony. _"I wonder why he is out there at this hour?" _Kari thought to herself. She grabbed her jacket and called out to him as she put it on. "Sean, what are you doing out here?" asked Kari as she walked out onto the balcony. Sean turned around when he heard his name. "Sorry, I could sleep, and looking at the night sky always clamed me down." Said Sean "Sorry if I woke you." Kari walked closer to her son and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you didn't wake me up Sean." Kari said with a smile. "How did you guy defeat MaloMyotismon?" Sean asked his mother. Kari was little shocked at his question. "Well, I was part of a strong team, and we all worked to together to beat him." Said Kari. Sean looked a little disappointed at her answer. "But if I had to give more credit to someone it would be Davis." Kari continued. "When MaloMyostismon had the rest of us scared stiff, he stood courageously and didn't give up." Kari could see that Sean had a small grin on his face. "What's that grin about?" Kari asked Sean. Sean turned his head towards her. "What, sorry I got lost in my own thoughts for a second." Said Sean with a grin. Kari couldn't help but laugh at Sean. "What's so funny?" Sean asked. Kari finally gained controlled of her laughter. "You just have something about you Sean that I can't put my finger one that just makes me laugh." Said Kari. Sean just rolled his eyes and chuckled at his mother's response. "Yeah, I figured I mean I am your son right, I so hope you like me." Said Sean. Kari smiled at Sean and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright, we will beat Millenniummon and get you back home." Said Kari with a comforting tone in her voice. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." Replied Sean. Kari turned and walked back into the apartment, when she turned back to Sean. "Good-night Sean, and please get some sleep." Said Kari standing in the doorway. "Good-night, don't worry I'm going back to bed now." Said Sean. The two of them walked back into the apartment and went there separate ways. Sean went back to the couch and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and finally fell asleep.

Kari on the other hand, just tossed and turned until the sun rose. She could shake the feeling of impending darkness, she finally managed to get a little sleep, but her alarm woke what seemed like five minutes later. She was covered in a cold sweat, like she was earlier that night. _"Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to be soon."_ Kari thought to herself has she walked to the bathroom.

Since Sean arrived, Izzy had begun to search for any sign of Millenniummon. He kept checking and rechecking areas of the Digital World. _"Something that big and powerful shouldn't be able to hide from these scans." _Izzy thought to himself. _"What am I missing?" _ Izzy decided to check in with Tentomon, hopefully he would have some better answers for him. Just as Izzy was about to call Tentomon, he appeared on his computer screen. " Izzy, we have a problem." Said Tentomon franticly. "What is it Tentomon? Did you find Millenniummon?" Replied Izzy. "Well, I can't say for sure that I found him, but there is a strong Digimon that has been destroying villages lately." Said Tentomon. "Where were the villages located?" asked Izzy has he began to type possible locations into his laptop. "They started in section 3Z, Izzy." Said Tentomon. Izzy type the location into his laptop and was shocked at what came up on his screen. "Izzy, Izzy, speak to me, what did you find?" Said Tentomon franticly. Izzy starred at his screen for a few more seconds before answering. "Tentomon that sector is where Ken's base went down." Said Izzy. Tentomon was confused. "I don't understand it the base is useless now why is this so concerning?" asked Tentomon. "Tentomon, Paildramon destroyed the base years ago." Izzy said with a grim look on his face. "Izzy, what does that mean?" asked Tentomon. Izzy sighed and placed his elbows on his desk. "I honestly don't know Tentomon, but I have a theory just hope its wrong." Said Izzy. "What's your theory Izzy?" asked Tontomon? Izzy took in a deep breath before answering. "I think you found Millenniummon, and he somehow brought Ken's old base with him." Said Izzy. "Izzy are you feeling ok your not making any sense." Said Tentomon Izzy had a small grin when his digimon partner said that. "Right, let me explain it this way, if Melleniummon does travel through time and universes, he can bring things with him through his portals." "Sean, helps to prove my theory, and Ken"s base reappearing only helps to strengthen it even more." Said Izzy. "Well, you might want to send someone to check it out, Izzy." Said Tentomon. "I was going to send Tai an email anyway maybe I can have him look into it." Said Izzy. "Good, I'll keep an eye out for Millennummon." Said Tentomon "Thnaks pal, keep in touch." With that the two friends went on there separate ways.

Tai was sitting on the coach of his families' apartment, watching soccer highlights when his cell phone rang. _"Who could calling his early."_ He thought to himself as he grab his phone. _"It's Izzy what could he possibly want at 8:30 in the morning." _He thought to himself. "Hello." _"Tai, I need you to go to the Digital World." "Well, good morning to you to Izzy, what's with the panic?" "Well, I think that Tentomon may have found Mellenniummon." "Wait what he found Mellenniummon?" _Those words caused Sean to run from the bedroom, almost running over Kari in the process. "Izzy found Mellennumon." Sean asked. _"Well not really, but we found something that we need to look into." "What's that?" "Ken's base as reappeared." "How is that possible?" "Well Mellenniummon could have pulled in through his time warp, like he did with Sean, but I need you and Davis to look into it." "Ok, Izzy I'll get right on it." _Tai pushed the end button icon on his phone. "What did Izzy say?" Sean asked. "Well nothing really, but we have a lead I'm going to check out." Said as he headed to his room to get changed. "Well, I'm going with you then." Said Sean as he put on a jacket he grabbed a jacket from the hall closet. "No, you're staying here, Sean." Said Tai while placing his goggles back on his head. "Why, I know the most about this monster, you need me." Said Sean firmly. Tai had a small smirk on his face. "Well you definitely have the Kamiya fire inside of you but, I still need you to stay behind." Said Tai. Sean was grinding his teeth at this point. "Fine, but if you get into trouble, I'm coming in." said Sean "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Said Tai. Tai and Sean walked into the office where the computer was. Kari was already in there, doing some homework. "Kari, I'm going into the Digital World to check something out for Izzy I need you to open the gate for me." Said Tai. Kari closed down the program she was using and spun around in her chair. "Who's going with you?' she asked while she moved the chair from in front of the computer. "I'm meeting Davis, now can you please open the gate." Asked Tai. "Well, I'm going too, Gotomon come here." Said Kari. "If she is going I'm too, Demiveemon lets go." Said Sean. Tai let out an audible sigh. "Alright fine, but if trouble comes up I hope Sean can handle himself." Said Tai. "Don't worry about me, Demiveemon and I can handle ourselves just fine." Said Sean with a smile. "I sure hope so, Kari if you please." Said Tai. Kari, Sean, and Tai all grabbed three Digivices. "Alright, Digiport open." Called Kari. The Three of them were sucked into a bright light and were transported into the Digital World.

The trio appeared just outside of the Digital World's desert, where Davis and Agumon were waiting for them. Agumon jumped into Tai's arms. "Tai!" said an excited Agumon. "Agumon, good you see you again!" said Tai. "About time you got here Tai, wait Kari, Sean what are you guys doing here?" Asked Davis. "Well I would have been here sooner, but Kari and Sean ended up joining us." Said Tai. "Well let's make up for lost time." Said Davis "Veemon you ready." Asked Davis. "Yup I'm ready to go." Said Veemon. "Gotomon how about you?" asked Kari. "Do you need to ask?" Replied Gotomom. Kari just smiled and laughed at her partner. Davis and Kari were ready to have their Digmon Digivolve when Sean spoke up. "Hey, let me and Veemon give us a ride, I mean it's the lest we can do, right pal." Said Sean. Veemon nodded on agreement. "Alright Sean if you want to." Said Tai Sean grabbed his Digivice and pointed it at Veemon., a bright light shot out at Veemon as he Digivolved. _**Veemon Digivolve to Veedramon. **_Tai, Kari, and Davis all were shocked at what they saw. "Um, Veemon can you do that too?" asked Davis. Veemon's eyes where huge when he saw how big Veedramon was. "I don't think so Davis." Said Veemon. Sean jumped on to his partners back. "Are you guys coming, or are just going to stand there?" asked Sean. They all looked at each other, and walked up to the dragon digimon. Before long they had arrived at their destination. "Alright we made it." said Tai as he and Agumon jumped off of Veedramon. Veedramon Dedigivolved back to Veemon. "Okay, Davis and I are going to take a looked around inside, you two stay here and keep an eye out for Millenniummon, and if he does show up hold him off until we get back." Said Tai. Sean wasn't to happy with what Tai was saying, but at this point he didn't feel like fighting it. "Fine, I'll here." Said Sean as he shoved his hands angrily into his jacket pockets. Kari seemed surprised that he didn't question Tai this time. "Good, we shouldn't be to long, come on Davis." Said Tai. Tai, Augumon, Davis, and Veemon all ventured into the base of the former Digimon Emperor. Sean and Kari stood at the entrance to base and watched them slip to the darkness that surrounded the base.

Tai and Augumon lead the way inside of the base, even though they could see to well. Tai finally turned around and looked at Davis. "Hey think do think Flamedramon could light up this place a little?" Tai asked Davis. Davis took his D-3 out of his jacket pocket and said, "I don't see why not, Digiarmor energize." _**Veemon armor digivolve to…..Flamdramon The Fire Of Courage!  
**_The light that had covered Veemon had vanished and where Veemon once stood Flamedramon was standing there now. "Allow me light the way." Said Flamedramon. A small flame appeared from his hand as he lifted it up above his head. The light from Flamdramon soon illuminated the entire tunnel they were in. "Good work Flamedramon." Said Davis. "You know if digivolved to Greymon I cloud have done the same thing." Said Augumon with his arms crossed. Tia bent down and placed his hand on his partners shoulder. "Yeah, but you would have put in a new skylight, and we don't want anyone to know we're here Agumon." Said Tai. Agmon had a surprised look on his face. "I hadn't thought of that." Said Agumon as he put his head down. "Don't feel bad I'm sure you would have been careful." Said Tai reassuringly. Before he knew Davis and Flamedramon were ahead of them. "Are you guys coming!?" called Davis. Tai stood up and he and Agumon ran to catch up to them. "We're coming just relax okay." Said Tai. When Tai and Agumon caught up to them Tai looked at Davis and asked "Well were are we going from here?" Davis put his hand to his chin to think. "Well if I remember right the pipes were standing on lead to the power source, witch is pure darkness." Said Davis. Tai was shocked at Davis' response. "What do I have something on my face?" asked Davis has he quickly rubbed his face in a panic. "No, I just didn't expect you to know that since it was five years ago." Said Tai. "Well I have changed since then, and I try to remember important things like that." Said Davis. "Flamedramon make a right at that turn." Said Davis. Flamedramon and Davis led the way leaving Agumon and Tai a few steps behind. "Tai you seem surprised at Davis." Said Augumon. Tai looked down at the dino digimon. "Well, I kind of am, Agumon." Said Tai "I mean he as changed a lot from that kid who fell into the Digital World five years ago." Agumon looked up at Tai. "Yeah, he doesn't seem as hot headed, why is that? Asked Agumon. Tai took in a deep breath. "Well I think the fact that Kari and T.K. started dating made him realize that he had some growing up to do." Said Tai. "I knew how he felt, I mean I seemed fine that night that Sora turned me down for Matt, but on the inside I was a mess." "Why didn't you say anything back then, Tai?" asked Agumon. "Well, we had bigger things to worry about at the time, and I didn't want to hinder the team." Replied Tai. "Plus when it came to Davis, he decided to put the energy he once put into trying to get Kari into Soccer and his school work." "Is that healthy, I don't think you guys should be holding that stuff in like that." Said Augumon with a concerned tone in his voice. "Don't worry Agumon, I know I'm past it, and I'm sure Davis is past the whole Kari T.K. thing too." Said Tai.

Davis and Flamedramon had made it to the opening to the engine room. Davis couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Tai you need to see this!" called Davis. Tai and Augumon ran up to the opening, he could believe what he saw. "Is that the ocean!?' said Tai. "I think that's the Dark Ocean, the place that Ken and Kari were dragged to years ago." Said Davis "But what is it doing here?" asked Flamedramon. "Could Millenniummon have something do with this." Asked Agumon. Tai and Davis looked at each other. "I think so, if he is as evil as Sean says I think he would have to have to have a giant source of energy." Said Tai. "You think he's using to gain power?" asked Davis "Well, he is darkness, plus from what Kari as told about the Dark Ocean I can't see it just randomly appearing like this." Replied Tai. "I have a bad feeling about this." Said Agumon. "So do I, this whole place gives me the creeps." Said Tai. "I think we should get back to Sean and Kari, we need to get this information back to Izzy asap." Said Davis. "I think your right Davis, light the way Flamedramon. Said Tai.

Sean and Kari were waiting outside for Davis and Tai to return from inside of Digimon Emperor's base; Sean grew more and more impatient as time went on. Sean eventually walked away from the base to collect his thoughts. Veemon came up to him a few minutes later. "Sean are you okay." Veemon asked he human partner. Sean looked behind him. "Yeah, I'm okay." Replied Sean. Veemon sat down next to him on the sand dune. "Are you sure, I mean your being rather quite." Said Veemon. Seam looked at Veemon. "I just want this whole thing to be over, and for things to go back to normal." Said Sean. "What if things don't go back to the way they where?" asked Veemon. Sean stood up and placed his hands into his jacket pockets. "I can't think like that Veemon, if I do then I have nothing to fight for." Replied Sean. "Come on lets get back."

Sean and Veemon walked back down to the enterance to the base where Kari and Gotomon were still waiting for Tai and Davis to return. "Guess they're not back yet." Said Sean as he walked up to his Mom. "No, not yet they've been gone awhile, should we go in and look for them?" asked Kari. "Kari, I think and Tai and Davis are okay." Said Gotomon as she placed her paw on Kari's shoulder. "I agree with Gotomon, I've heard the stories about those two they can handle themselves." Said Sean confidently Kari stood up and said, "Yeah, you guys are right my brother and Davis will be okay." A few minutes later Davis, Flamedramon, Agumon, and Tai emerged from the Digimon Emperors' base; both Davis and Tai had worried looks on their faces. "You guys are back, wait what's wrong?" asked Kari Tai and Davis exchanged a look before they spoke. "Well I'm sure how to say this, but somehow the Dark Ocean in at the center of the base." Said Tai. Sean had a confused look on his face. "Dark Ocean, what is that?" asked Sean. Kari's head dropped immediately, she remembered her encounters with that place five years ago. "The Dark Ocean is where peoples dark dreams come true, it's filled with nothing but black and sadness." Said Kari. Sean was still confused by the whole thing. "How is there an ocean inside of that thing, I mean an ocean is enormous how can it possibly fit in there?" asked Sean. Tai and Davis just looked at each other since they didn't know how to answer the question. Kari looked up at all three of them and with a look of despair she spoke. "It can appear anywhere, all it needs is a source or someone to bring it out." "Wait you mean Millenniummon is behind this!" Said Sean "How is he doing this, it never been like this before." Flamedramon, Veemon Gotomon, and Agumon stood there just taking it all in. "Does it matter how or why its there or how we get rid of it?' Asked Flaedramon. "Your right Flamedramon, we need to keep ours eyes on the main objective here and that's beating Mellenniummon." Said Davis. Kari was still concerned about the Dark Ocean being involved, she still had nightmares involving that place. "We need to be careful, if this Digimon can bring the Dark Ocean in who know what is capable of." Said Kari.

Sean place his hand on her shoulder. "I think she is right we need to be carefu…" Sean all of a sudden dropped to his knees grabbing his head and screaming. "Oh god my head it hurts." Yelled Sean. The others circled around Sean. "Are you okay Sean, talk to us, what's going on?' asked Kari. "He is in my head, and his coming this way." Said Sean. The others were confused with what Sean was saying. "Who coming?" asked Davis. Sean looked up at the group with fear in his eyes. "Millenniummon, he's coming." Everyone couldn't believe what Sean had said, but knew what he had to do. "Alright we don't have enough time to run, so we have to fight." Kari and Davis were shocked at Tai's response. "Tai we only have one Mega Digimon, one Ultimate Digimon, and two Champions Digimon how can possibly beat him?" asked Davis. Before Tai could answer Sean spoke up. "We don't need to beat him just slow him down, and we have two Ultimate Digimon." Said Sean. Davis was stuned to see Sean have that much passion in him. "Well I agree with Sean so let get ready for this." Said Tai. They all pulled out there Digivices, Flamedramon dedigivoled back to Veemon. "You guys ready?" They all said at once. The Digimon all nodded and soon a bright light cover all four of them. _**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon, Gotomon Digivolve to…AngeWomon, Veemon Digivolve to….ExVeemon, Veemon Digivole to….Veedramon, Veedramon Digivolve to…..AeroVeedramon.**_ Just as the group had Digivolved, two shot of energy came across the sand dunes. The blast missed the group, and hit the dunes behind them. "What was that!" Yelled Davis. "That's Mellenniummon attack, he's right over that ridge." Said Sean. Just then the monster showed his face. The beast snarled at the group, and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Well look at what I found, more Digidestin for me to destroy." Snarled Mellenniummon. "I won't let you get away this time!" Yelled Sean. Mellenniummin turned his attention to Sean before speaking again. "Well, look who followed me here, a little insect, and insects should be squished." Screamed Mellenniummon. He lifted his massive hand ready to smash Sean, he began to pull his arm back. "Dragon Impluse." Called AreoVeedramon. A dragon shaped burst of energy shot out AreoVeedramon and hit Melleniummon's hand. "WarGreymon, go for it!" yelled Tai. "Right." Said WarGreymon. With that WarGreymon launched himself towards Mellenniummon. The Dark Digimon just took a look at WarGreymon and laughed. "Great Tornado!" Yelled WarGreymon. The Mega Digimon began to spin around at an incredible speed, to the point where all they saw was an orange tornado. WarGraymon hit Mellenniummon square in the chest, but the attack didn't go any further then that. "Is that all you go got?" Mellenniummon asked with a sinker. Kari just stood there, frozen in fear. "What are we going to do, he's too strong for us." Said Kari. Davis wasn't about ready to call it quits. "No, I'm not quitting ExVeemon, give him all you got." Yelled Davis. Sean knew that ExVeemon couldn't take Mellenniummon on his own. "AreoVeedramon take him down!" yelled Sean AreoVeedramon and ExVeemon both took to the air before heading straight for the monster. "VLazer!" Called out ExVeemon. Mellenniummon laughed at ExVeemon's attack. "Was that your best move, if so I'm disappointed." Said Mellenniummon.

ExVeemon was annoyed at the monsters comments. ExVeemon flew back up to where AreoVeedramon was. WarGreymon pulled up and met them at there highest point. "Angewomon I need to attack him to weaken him. The Angel Digimon nodded and took off into the air. "Oh, now it's your turn, please don't disappoint me." Said Mellenniummon has he staired down Angewomon. "Celestial Arrow" Called out Angewomon. The attack made the monster fall to his knees "Guys now's your chance, take him down!" Called Tai "You heard him, lets finish him." Said WarGreymon. "Terraforce, Heaven's Charm, VLazer, V-Wing Blade." All the Dgimon called out there attacks and all struck the monster. "That should put and end to him" Said Davis as held his fist in victory. "Don't be to so sure this ones tricky." Said Sean. Davis dropped his hand back to his side. As the smoke cleared shots came out of the haze and struck the Digimon causing them dedigivolve. As they hit the ground Tai, Kari, Davis and Sean all ran to embrace their injured partners. Sean grabbed DemiVeemon and held him in his arms. "Sorry, I didn't finish him." Said DemiVeemon. "Don't worry about it, we'll get him next time." Davis and Kari got to there Digimon as the smoke around Mellenniummon cleared. "That actually hurt." Said Mellenniummon. "I hope did it you monster." Yelled Davis as he held an unconscious Demiveemon in his arms. Kari was standing next to him with Salamon in her arms. "Well I should tell that I'm glad I get to rid of you two again, and that pesky kid of yours will cease to exists as well." Said the monster as he lined up he cannons to fire at Kari and Davis. Sean and Tai both heard this. "Kari, Davis get out of there now" Yelled Tai. Mellenniummon charged up his cannons. "Mom, Dad!" yelled Sean as ran to them. _**Demiveemon Digvovle to…..Veemon **_"Vheadbutt." Yelled Veemon. The attack hit Melleniummon just as he fired his cannons. The hit move him enough for Sean to knock Davis and Kari out of the blast zone. Unfortunately Sean ended up taking half of the blast as hit the ground a few feet on front of him. "Sean!" Yelled Tai and Kari. Veemon and Kari both ran up to the unconscious Sean. Sean rolled over onto his back and looked up at his Mom and Partner. "I'm sorry." Said Sean as he passed out again. Tai grabbed Davis and pulled him to where the others where. Mellenniummon disappeared into a time warp, as he said "I'll bring this world into darkness." Davis wanted to go after him, but then it hit. "Did he call me Dad?" asked Davis. "Yes, but right now we need to get him back to the real world," said Tai. Tai and Davis carried Sean back to the T.V and into the real world.

Davis and Tai placed Sean in the back seat of Tai's car, and drove him to the hospital. Kari couldn't look at him as he just laid there. Davis was still in shock over learning over he was Sean's Dad. "Davis I need you call Joe, so we can get Sean into a hospital room without any questions." Said Tai. Davis was lost in his own head. "Davis, snap out of it, if you want to help Sean call Joe." Said Tai. Davis regained the focus. "Right, I'm on it." Said Davis as he pulled out his phone. Tai caught Kari looking at Sean with a sad look in her eyes. "Kari, he's going to be fine don't worry." Said Tai reassuring. Kari nodded her head in agreement. Demiveemon had a sad look on his face, as he saw is best laying here lifeless. "Kari, is Tai right, will Sean be ok?" asked Demiveemon. Kari knew she had to hide the fear she had. "Yeah, Tai is right, Sean will be okay." Said Kari with a smile.

They soon arrived at the hospital with Joe waiting at the door. "Joe, he's knocked out what do we do?" asked Kari has they placed Sean in a wheelchair. "Well we won't know anything until get him inside to a X-Ray machine." Said Joe. Joe ran back inside to get Sean to X-Ray. Tai, Davis, and Kari just stood there in shock over how the whole day had gone. From nothing more then looking for a reason why Ken's base was back, and now Sean was in the hospital. "Well I'm going to wait inside while you to talk." Said Tai as he walked bye Davis and Kari. Kari and Davis just looked at each other. They didn't really know what to say. "So, want to take a walk?" Davis asked Kari who was still shaken up. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Said Kari. They walked into the park that was next door the hospital. "So, did you know about this?" asked Davis. Kari sighed as she answered "I knew I was his Mom, and that T.K. wasn't his Dad, that's all I know." Said Kari. "Listen, I'm know that we aren't a couple, and I wasn't so good at hiding how I felt about when we were younger, so I think it's best that right now we deal with later, when we aren't so emotional." Said Davis as he turned to face Kari. "Davis I." Said Kari as her phone rang. "It's Tai and he wants us back at the hospital." Said Kari. The two ran back as fast as they could back to the hospital. They soon arrived to find Joe standing with Tai. "How is he Joe?' Asked Davis. "Well he actually better then we thought, but he does have a few broken ribs and a bruised lung." Said Joe. Kari had a sigh of relief. "We put him on some pain killers and we're just letting him sleep, but we want to keep him overnight." Joe continued. "I'm going to stay here tonight." Said Kari. "Tai can you grabbed my duffle bag under my bed I keep for emergencies." Tai nodded. "Davis I think you should stay too, Veemon can stay with me tonight." Said Tai. "Alright let me run home first so I have my car." Replied Davis. "I'll take you to Sean's room Kari." Said Joe as he lead Kari down the hall. Kari knew she and Davis had a long night ahead of them.

_****_


End file.
